The present invention relates to a travel vehicle-mounted engine device provided with a gas cleaning filter for cleaning exhaust gas from a diesel engine or the like and, more particularly, to travel vehicle-mounted engine device provided with a gas cleaning filter for removing particulate matter (soot, particulate) or NOx (nitrogen oxide) contained in the exhaust gas.
There has been provided a technology in which a diesel particulate filter (or NOx catalyst) or the like is set in an exhaust gas emission path of a diesel engine mounted on a travel machine body or the like and, exhaust gas emitted from the diesel engine is cleaned by the diesel particulate filter (or NOx catalyst) or the like (see patent literature 1, patent literature 2, and patent literature 3). Further, there has been also known a technology in which a filter case (inner case) is fitted in a casing (outer case) and, a particulate filter is arranged in the filter case (see patent literature 4).